The present invention is directed to a new and novel travel envelope construction having integrally formed baggage identification labels and which is generally denoted as a wallet-type travel envelope. In selected embodiments of the invention, there is provided a boarding pass.
Heretofore, there has been no real requirement or necessity for providing travel passengers, especially those utilizing airline travel, with baggage identification labels having provisions to enable passengers to subscribe their names and addresses and to thereafter secure the same to their articles of luggage. At best, the airlines provided two-piece numbered tickets wherein one part was secured to the luggage and the other part was retained by the passenger. However, as will be readily apparent to all airline travelers, in the present era many of the commercially available articles of luggage are so similar in construction, nature and appearance, that it has been exceedingly difficult to recognize one's own luggage without very careful scrutiny.
Accordingly, Federal regulations have recently been enacted and put into effect stipulating that hereinafter all airline passengers must have name and address indicia on all articles of luggage either put aboard of carried aboard any aircraft. This burdensome task has been assigned to the individual air carriers. In many instances, rolls of identification labels have been provided as the ticket terminals but the act of dispensing them is burdensome, expensive and time consuming.